Kuroko no Basuke Drama: Red Tiger and Six Miracles
by BakaFujo
Summary: Kelas Kagami akan mengadakn drama! wah, kira-kira drama macam apa yang akan ditampilkan sampai-sampai Kagami pasrah begitu? warning inside. possible typo. sho-ai
1. Chapter 1: Snow White and Seven Dwrafs?

Kuroko no Basuke drama: Red Tiger and Six Miracles

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi © KnB, Snow White and Seven Dwarfs © Disney  
Warning: OOC, OC, humor gagal, saya usahakan EYD, aneh, possible typo, dan untuk keamanan(?) semua character saya masukan kedalam sekolah dan kelas yang sama, yaitu Teikou Gakuen, dan Sho-Ai.

A/N: Haaaiii~~ Baka datang membawa fanfic baru~! Ini fanfic multichap pertama Baka lho *sob* /kicked/ yaudah, tanpa banyak omong, cao aja!

~Kuroko no Basuke Drama: Red Tiger and Seven Miracles~

Pagi hari yang tenang dikelas 1-B

"HEEEII!"

Baik, coret kata tenang tadi.

Ariswa Yuuki terengah-engah memasuki kelasnya. Badannya membungkuk dan tangannya bertopang pada lututnya, mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Setelah beberpa menit, Arisawa mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya berseri-seri, seperti habis mendapat undian memenangkan nendroid Miku Snow yang author idam-idamkan itu.

"Hei! Festival sekolah akan dimulai dua bulan lagi! Tiap-tiap kelas harus memembuka stand atau pertunjukan yang akan diselenggarakan nanti!" Katanya menggebu-gebu. Seluruh kelas menatapnya kepo. "Bagaimana jika kita membuat drama?" Tanyanya penuh semangat.

Ide begitu sih, nggak mungkin bakal dise─

"SETUJUUU!" Koor satu kelas.

Oke lupakan saja.

"Baik!" Arisawa nyengir lebar dan mengambil spidol dan menulis dipapan tulis. "Kalian ingin kita berdrama dengan tema apa?" Tanyanya sambil membuka tutup spidol.

Satu orang mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Kise?" Arisawa menatap sipengangkat tangan, Kise Ryouta yang sedang tersenyum blin-blink, membut seluruh fansnya nosebleed berjamaah.

"Bagaimana jika mafia, ssu?" Usulnya. Beberapa orang mengangguk.

"Ditolak." Putus Arisawa cepat. "Mafia terlalu sulit, Kise! Jalan ceritanya rumit, dan panjang! Batas waktu maksimal kita hanya satu jam, dan mafia tidak cukup untuk itu."

Kise menekuk wajahnya muram.

"Ada yang lain?" Tanya Arisawa.

Satu orang mengangkat tangannya lagi.

"Ya, Aomine?"

"Bokep?" Usul Aomine frontal, tanpa ekspresi, dan datar.

DUAK!

Penghapus papan tulis, penggaris besi, buku, dan tas langsung mencium kepala Aomine.

"Ditolak!" Arisawa berkacak pinggang. "Ayolah, tidak adakah dari kalian yang mempunyai ide?"

Dan ada yang mengangkat lagi.

"Kagami? Apa? Oh tunggu─kau tidak ingin membuat drama yang berhubungan dengan burger kan?" Arisawa bertanya was-was.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Kagami sewot. "Bagaimana jika kita memainkan drama dari cerita Snow White and Seven Dwarfs? Cerita itu bagus, menarik, dan mudah dipahami. Tapi!" Kagami menambahkan, membuat Arisawa dan satu kelas menatapnya kepo. "Kita membuatnya yang bikin greget, biar ngga _mainstream_!"

Ide yang sungguh cemerlang!

Arisawa tersneyum dan menepuk papan tulis kemudian berkata lantang, "Sudah diputuskan, kita akan melakukan drama Red Tigers and Seven Miracles!"

Aomine, Midorima, dan GoM lainnya melongo.

"Maaf? Tapi apa maksudmu dengan… Red Tigers and Seven Miracles, Yuuki?" Akhirnya sang emperor buka mulut juga.

Arisawa merinding sebentar kemudian tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

"Begini, Akashi. Seperti yang tadi Kagami katakan, kita akan melakukan drama dengan tema Snow White and Seven Dwarfs. Tapi karena sudah _mainstream_ dan kurang greget, kita akan megeditnya! Jadi Red Tigers and Six Miracles!" Arisawa menjelaskan. Yang lain manggut-manggut.

"Ceritanya, nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"AKU TAU!" Takao memenggebrak meja, membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget, kecuali Akashi yang sudah tau Takao akan melakukannya. "Red Tigers berarti Kagami, dan Six Miracles berarti Generation of Miracles! Artinya, Kagami akan menjadi si Snow White, dan GoM akan menjadi kurcacinya! Benar begitu kan, Arisawa-chan?" Tebak Takao.

Arisawa menjentikan jarinya kemudian menunjuk Takao. "Seratus untukmu, Takao!" Serunya.

"HEI! AKU TIDAK TERIMA!" Kagami bangkit dari kursinya. "Masa' aku jadi Snow White!? Ngga sudi!" Katanya sambil menggebrak-gebrakkan mejanya.

Arisawa menggelengkan jarinya sambil ber-ckckck-ria. "Tidak bisa, Kagami. Kau yang mencetuskan ide, dan aku yang membuatnya tampak _greget_."

"Baik, aku setuju." Akashi menyutujui. Sontak Kagami dan anggota GoM menoleh dan menatap horror. "Tapi aku yang tentukan pemainnya." Kata─maksudnya perintah─nya.

Arisawa mengangguk dengan semangat. Asal Akashi setuju denga plotnya semua beres.

"Taiga, kau akan jadi Snow White." Kata Akashi sementara Arisawa menulis dipapan tulis sambil bersenandung ceria. Kagami melotot, hendak membantah. Tapi Kagami lebih sayang nyawa sehingga memutuskan untuk diam. "Tatsuya, kau akan menjadi Pangeran."

Aomine melotot tidak suka dan Himuro tersenyum sambil mengangguk, kemudian menatap Kagami dengan misterius.

"Kazunari, kau akan menjadi ratu yang memburu Kagami," Lanjut Akashi. Takao mengangguk. "Kouki, kau akan menjadi 'cermin' Kazunari." Furhiata mengangguk.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou, Tatsuya, dan aku akan menjadi kurcaci yang menemani hidup Taiga. Lalu… hmm… Satsuki yang akan menjadi nenek sihir yang memberi apel beracun kepada Taiga."

Momoi jelas langsung bertindak.

"Aku tidak mau, Akashi-kun! Masa' aku yang moe begini jadi nenek sihir sih!?" Perotesnya.

Para seme sontak bergumam ukenya masih lebih moe.

"Mau tidak mau, Satsuki, kau harus mau." Akashi mulai mengeluarkan guntingnya yang suatu saat nanti akan mengukir legenda di Teikou Gakuen.

Satsuki mengalah, dan Riko nyaris terbahak.

"OSH!" Akhirnya Arisawa kembali bersuara. "Sudah diputuskan ya! Pemeran Snow Whitenya Kagami, pengerannya Himuro, ratunya Takao, cerminnya Kouki, kurcacinya GoM, dan nenek sihirnya Mo─hmppff─moi." Arisawa mengetuk-ngetukkan spidolnya kepapan tulis. Momoi melotot benci kepada Arisawa yang mati-matian menahan tawanya. Riko malah sudah membenamkan kepalanya kedalam buku mendengar penuturan Arisawa.

"Oke! Mulai besok, sepulang sekolah, kita akan berlatih di gedung teater lama yang ada dibelakang sekolah! Dan naskahnya kujamin bakal _greget_!"

Kagami dkk hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

Yah, disyukuri saja lah. Toh, mereka belum tau naskahnya.

**TBC**

A/N: Gabanyak yang bisa Baka sampaikan disini. Baka Cuma mau bilang makasih buat yang udah ngefollow sama ngefav dua cerita Baka yang lain. Ini sebagai bentuk terimakasih dan permintaan maaf dari Baka karena nggak bisa balas review kalian. Maaf ya!

Terakhir, RnR?


	2. Chapter 2: Practice!

Stage 2: Practice!

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi © KnB, Snow White and Seven Dwarfs © Disney  
Warning: OOC, OC, humor gagal, saya usahakan EYD, aneh, possible typo, dan untuk keamanan(?) semua character saya masukan kedalam sekolah dan kelas yang sama, yaitu Teikou Gakuen, Sho-Ai, dan kata bergaris miring artinya narrator.

A/N: waaa~~! Ngga nyangka bakalan ada yang ngereview sama ngefav cerita ini *sob* omong-omong, saya mau balas review kalian…

: Woaahh kalau Snow Whitenya Kuroko, itu udah _mainstream _hahaha.. lagian aku lebih suka uke!Kagami hehe.. maaf ya kalau mengecewakan *bow* dan makasih sudah mereview  
**Rakshapurwa:** iya ini sudah update~ terimakasih mau mereview  
**Loliconkawaii: ** HimuKaga? Gimana yaa? *kedip maut* nanti kamu juga tau kok XD tetep ikutin cerita ini ya~ terimakasih sudah mereview  
**TheTsubasaYuki:** menarik? Yang bener? Aduh makasih ya! Ini aku terinspirasi dari pin Akashi lho XD /yaterus/ iya Kagami jadi kena batunya sendiri XD makasih sudah mereview

Susunan pemain:  
Snow White: Kagami Taiga.  
Pangeran: Himuro Tatsuya.  
Kurcaci: Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya (Generation of Miracle).  
Ratu: Kazunari Takao.  
Cermin: Furihata Kouki.  
Nenek Sihir: Momoi Satsuki

~Kuroko no Basuke Drama: Red Tigers and Six Miracles~

Teikou Gakuen, sepulang sekolah, Kagami berjalan lunglai memasuki teater lama yang terdapat dibelakang gedung sekolahnya. Sungguh! Demi Eren yang lagi mainin PVPnya Katsuragi! Kagami ingin membolos latihan dan melesat ke Amrik dan curhat kepada kakak tersayang-namun-suka-menciumnya, Alex, tentang kejadian naas ini…

Tapi kata-kata Akashi membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk terbang ke Amrik.

"_Yang tidak latihan, kujamin hidupnya tidak akan tenang."_

Sedih sekali hdupku, batin Kagami. Andaikan saja Akashi keselek gunting(?) kesayangannya, mungkin dunia ini akan damai, tentram, dan sejahtera…

Oke Kagami mulai ngelantur.

KRIEEETTT

Pintu kayu mahoni berukiran lambing Teikou itu terbuka saat didorong Kagami. Pintunya besar dan hitam, juga dipenuhi debu. Kagami melangkah masuk. Tempatnya suram dan hening, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kagami menoleh menatap kanan kiri. Gelap, tidak ada penerangan satupun. Entah kenapa, rasanya aka nada sesuatu yang muncul.

PLOK

"AAAAHHH!" Kagami menjerit tidak elit. Tangan seseorang mencengkram pundaknya.

"Hoi! Kenapa kau menjerit!? Ini aku!" Kagami menoleh dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut navy-blue dengan seragam Teikou yang tidak dikancingi, memperlihatkan tubuh atletisnya. Kagami menatapnya terkejut.

"A-Ao-Aomine?" Kata Kagami terbata. Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "K-kau Aomine? Bukan hantu?"

DUAK!

Tangan Aomine dengan suksesnya menyapa kepala Kagami. Yang dipukul mengaduh sakit.

"Tentu saja aku manusia, Bakagami! Aku bukan hantu! Yang hantu itu Tetsu!" Hardik Aomine. Kagami nyengir bersalah.

"Siapa yang hantu, Aomine-kun?" Suara seseorang yang amat sangat dekat membuat Aomine dan Kagami melojak kaget.

"Te-Tetsu!? K-kau!? S-s-sejak kapan!?" Aomine menunjuk-nunjuk Kuroko yang menatap datar Aomine.  
"Sejak Kagami-kun menjerit seperti anak perempuan yang diperlakuan tidak senonoh, Aomine-kun." Jawab Kuroko.

Kagami _blushing_.

"A-aku tidak bersikap seperti perempuan yang diperlakukan dengan tidak pantas, Kuroko!" Bentak Kagami malu. Kuroko baru ingin membalas sebelum sebuah gunting melesat, nyaris menggores pipi Aomine.

"Jangan bertengkar, Daiki, Taiga, Tetsuya. Ayo kita latihan." Perintah seseorang yang author yakin readers sudah tau.

"Ba-baik." Jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

XXX

"Ah! Kagami! Aomine! Kuroko! Akhirnya kalian datang! Ayo, ayo, kita latihan! Lihat, naskahnya sudah jadi lho!" Arisawa memamerkan naskah yang dilambai-lambaikannya.

"Yah…" Aomine bergumam. Ingin rasanya dia mengambil naskah itu dan membakarnya sekarang juga.

"Ayo! Nah, kita akan mulai saat si Red Tigers masuk kedalam hutan lalu tersesat ya!" Kata Arisawa penuh semangat sambil menyodorkan naskah kepada Kagami yang ragu-ragu.

CKRIS

"Ambil, Taiga, atau guntingku akan menyapamu." Perintah Akashi. Kagami buru-buru merebut naskah dari tangan Arisawa dan menuju panggung.

-Panggung (latar: hutan)-

_Red Tiger (Kagami) berputar-putar mencari arah. Matahari mulai menyingsing, membuat pengelihatan menjadi kabur. Angin berhembus, membuat dedaunan saling bergesek dan menimbulkan bunyi yang misterius. Red Tiger ingin pulang, ingin kembali kerumahnya_.

"Aku dimana?" Kata Kagami sambil membaca naskahnya. Matanya melirik semua orang yang menatap dirinya serius. "A-aku ingin pulang." Katanya malu setengah mati, membuat efek kyuuunnn yang anehnya membuat peranannya semakin bagus.

"Seseorang…" Kata Kagami lagi sambil mengusap mataya, berpura-pura menangis. "Siapapun… tolong aku…"

_Red Tiger semakin memasuki hutan yang makin lama juga makin gelap. Kakinya gemetar takut. Dalam hati Red Tiger berdoa supaya dia menemukan rumah. Siapa saja boleh asal mau menerima dirinya yang sudah terlihat menyedihkan ini._

_Dan tuhan mengabulkan. Dari kejauhan, cahaya remang-remang mulai terlihat. Kebahagiaan Red Tiger berkumpul. Dengan semangat, dirinya menuju asal cahaya itu._

_Ternyata itu adalah sebuah gubuk. Gubuk kecil namun indah. Tempatnya terang dipenuhi oleh kunang-kunang yang berkumpul. Red Tiger terpesona sebentar, kemudian memutuskan untuk mengetuk gubuk kecil itu._

_Knock knock._

_Tidak ada jawaban._

_Red Tiger mulai was-was, tapi dengan cepat dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin pemilik gubuk ini sedang pergi, pikir Red Tiger positif. Red Tiger kemudian membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk._

_Seperti yang sudah diduga, isi gubuk itu kecil. Terdapat banyak lilin disekat-sekat tembok yang sudah lapuk dan lantai kayu yang mulai bolong, membuat celah-celah kecil. Red Tiger terus melangkah masuk sampai menemukan enam buah ranjang mungil yang berjejer rapi._

_Siapa gerangan yang mempunyai kasur sekecil ini?_

_Red Tiger berpikir, tapi tak lama kemudian dia duduk dipinggir kasur kemudian merebahkan dirinya dan tertidur lelap._

"CUT!" Arisawa berteriak dan Kagami yang tadinya pura-pura tertidur dilantai panggung langsung berdiri. "Aktingmu keren sekali, Kagami! Menyayingi Kise, sungguh!" Puji Arisawa.

Kagami tersipu sementara Kise mencibir.

"Akting yang hebat, Taiga," Himuro mendekat kearah Kagami dan mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kagami. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat adegan Pangeran yang mencium si Red Tiger." Katanya dengan nada seduktif.

BLUSH!

Wajah Kagami memerah semerah tomat. Dia speechless. Baru saja Kagami ingin mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang sudah menginterupsinya.

"GERAH WOI, GERAH!" Bentak Aomine tak suka. Bagaimana tidak? Kagami kan milik_nya_! Mana mau milik_nya_ diambil orang?

Kagami mendorong tubuh Himuro pelan dan langsung melesat menuju toilet, walau sebenarnya dia tidak tahu toilet letaknya dimana di teater lama ini.

"Kagami imut-imut sekali ya," Komentar Arisawa tersenyum saat melihat wajah Kagami yang tersipu. "Sangat tidak cocok untuk seseorang yang berhati iblis." Arisawa kemudian mendelik kepada seseorang yang sedang sibuk memelototi Himuro yang sedang bersiul-siul seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudahlah. Ayo lanjut latihannya!" Kata Arisawa lagi.

**TBC**

Oke cliffhanger._.)

Sabodo lah! Ide udah mentok disitu! Satu kata untuk para readers-tachi, RnR?

-BakaFujo-


	3. Chapter 3: In Dwarfs House?

Stage 3: In Dwarfs House?

Kuroko no Basuke Drama: Red Tiger and Six Miracles

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi © KnB, Snow White and Seven Dwarfs © Disney  
Warning: OOC, OC, humor gagal, saya usahakan EYD, aneh, possible typo, dan untuk keamanan(?) semua character saya masukan kedalam sekolah dan kelas yang sama, yaitu Teikou Gakuen, _narrator_, dan Sho-Ai.

.

.

~Kuroko no Basuke Drama: Red Tiger and Six Mircles~

.

.

Arisawa mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya ke naskah yang ditaruhnya diatas meja dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali matanya melirik jam dan mendecih kesal.

"Kemana si Kagami?! Ini sudah 30 menit!" Kata Arisawa jengkel. Ia bangkit dan mengutak-atik ponselnya, menelepon Kagami.

Trrtttt…

"_**Moshi-moshi? Arisawa**__?_" Tanya suara disebrang. Senyum Arisawa mengembang.  
"Kagami! Dimana kau sekarang?! Ini sudah 30 menit! Cepat kembali!" Seru Arisawa.

Hening.

Arisawa mendadak mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"_**Etto… Arisawa…**_" Kata Kagami ragu-ragu. Tanpa sadar Arisawa menggigit bibirnya. "_**A-aku…**_"

Ada apa, Kagami!? Jangan buat khawatir! Batin Arisawa jengkel.

"_**A-aku…. Aku…. Tersesat…**_" Kata Kagami akhirnya.

Twitch

"Aomine! Kise! Murasakibara! Takao! Berpencar dan cari Kagami! Akan kucincang dia saat dia berada dihadapanku!" Kata Arisawa dengan lantang dan dengan aura hitam yang menguar, tanpa perduli Kagami yang memohon ampun dari sebrang.

Tanpa banyak kata, yang diperintahkan mengangguk dan melesat keluar ruangan.

XXX

"Si Bakagami itu merepotkan sekali sih…" Aomine menghela nafas sambil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala.

Kise menggeleng.

"Aominecchi hidoi ssu yo... Kagamicchi kan pacarmu…" Kata Kise.

Aomine mengendus.

"Coba saja kau bilang begitu didepan mukanya. Sementara aku berjuang untuk meyakinkan semua orang bahwa aku benar-benar pacarnya, dia justru menyangkal dengan sepenuh hati!" Omel Aomine jengkel.

"Itu karena orang tidak percaya bahwa Kagami-chin bisa berpacaran dengan orang macam Mine-chin." Celetuk Murasakibara datar.

Tawa Takao dan Kise meledak, dan Aomine menggeram kesal.

"Aku juga bingung, Murasakibara," Aomine menahan marah. "Kenapa kau bisa tidak cemburu saat si Himuro itu menggoda Kagami, hm?" Sindirnya.

Murasakibara menoleh, tersinggung.

"Maksud Mine-chin apa? Muro-chin tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku." Balasnya.

Aomine menyeringai mengejek.

"Oh ya? Lalu mengapa si Muro-chin_mu_ itu berani menggoda pacar orang, ha?! Ayo jawab, kenapa?! Dia pasti tidak mencintaimu, Murasakibara!" Ejek Aomine.

Murasakibara tersulut emosi.

"Jangan pernah berkata begitu tentang Muro-chin dihadapanku, Mine-chin!" Kata Murasakibara yang mulai marah.

Takao dan Kise gelagapan, ketakutan.

"Hentikan, Murasakibaracchi, Aominecchi! K-kita harus mencari Kagamicchi ssu!" Seru Kise. Takao mengangguk menyutujui.  
"B-betul, Aomine, Murasakibara! K-kasihan Kagami, sendirian di teater ini!" Kata Takao ketakutan.

"Kise-chin dan Takao-chin diam saja!"  
"Kalian tak tau apa-apa! Tidak usah ikut campurlah!"

Kata-kata rayuan Takao dan Kise tidak digubris. Pertengkaran semakin sengit. Bahkan sudah tahap-tahap akan terjadi perkelahian fisik.

"Aomine*, kau ngajak berantem ya?!" Murasakibara mencengkram kerah baju seragam Teikou Aomine yang tidak dikancingi.

Aomine menyeringai menantang.

"Kalau iya kenapa, Muraskibara?"

Murasakibara sudah siap menghajar wajah Aomine sampai sesuatu─atau seseorang─menjewer telinga mereka. Keduanya menggaduh sakit.

"Kalian berdua keterlaluan, tau!" Seru seseorang. Kise dan Takao berbinar, berterimakasih kepada tuhan karena sudah menyelamatkan mereka. Dan sosok itu muncul dari keremangan cahaya yang minim.

Ternyata Kagami.

"Kalian membuat takut Kise dan Takao, tau! cepat minta maaf! Lagipula, kalian itu disuruh untuk mencariku! Malah aku yang menemukan kalian!" Kata Kagami jengkel, flashback sama kata-kata kantokunya saat dia pertama kali bertemu.

"_**wah, malah Koga yang dibawa anggota baru…"**_

"Aww! Ya! Maaf, Kagami! Tolong lepaskan! Sakit!" Rintih Aomine.  
"Kaga-chin! Itte!" Rintih Murasakibara tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah Kagami puas menjewer Aomine dan Murasakibara, mereka mengusap-usap telinga mereka yang merah naudzubilah. Dan keduanya membatin bahwa Kagami saat marah mirip ibu-ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya ketika bandel.

Sungguh keibuan dirimu, Kagami…

"Saa.. lebih baik kita kembali ke tempat shooting(?), daripada nanti dimarahi Arisawacchi…" Seru Kise menenagkan ketiganya.

Serempak mereka mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat tadi.

XXX

"Ahhh!" Arisawa bangkit dari kursinya, menyerukan sebuah suara ambigu /hiat. "Akhirnya kalian datang juga! Ayo cepat! Kagami, kau kembali berbaring di panggung! Kuroko, kau akan muncul sebagai Black Dwarf! Bersiap!"

Kagami dan Kuroko serentak mengangguk. Kagami meloncat naik dan berbaring dilantai panggung setelah mengambil naskah miliknya.

_Red Tiger tertidur lelap sampai-sampai tidak mendengar sura pintu terbuka_. _Seseorang masuk. Ternyata itu adalah Black Dwarf─Kurcaci Hitam. Sang Black Dwarf berjalan mendekati kasur seraya menatap aneh Red Tiger. Pancaran matanya seakan bertanya, siapa gerangan sosok indah yang tertidur lelap diranjangnya? Akhirnya, dengan hati-hati Black Dwarf menyentuh pipi Red Tiger._

"Siapa gerangan ini?" Tanya Kuroko dalam bisikan. Kagami merinding, dan Aomine meradang. "Kulitnya mulus dan cantik. Mungkinkah dia putri dari kerajaan?"

_Red Tiger yang merasakan sentuhan di wajahnya lantas terbangun. Dia terkejut saat melihat Black Dwarfs._

"Siapakah dirimu?" Tanya Kagami sambil menatap Kuroko.

_Black Dwarf tersenyum dan menjawab,_

"Aku adalah kurcaci hitam, Nona," Kata Kuroko, tersenyum. Kagami deg degan. Wajah Kuroko saat tersenyum sekarang amat sangat menyilaukan untuk matanya.

Lagi-lagi Aomine terbakar api cemburu. Kakinya sudah mulai melangkah menaiki panggung, namun terhenti ketika gunting Akashi melesat cepat melewati pipinya dan mengenai tembok dibelakangnya.

Arisawa menyeringai dan kembali melanjutkan narasi,

_Red Tiger tersipu malu. Dengan gugup dia kembali bertanya,_

"Apakah legenda tentang enam kurcaci memang benar adanya, tuan Black Dwarf?" Tanya Kagami.

_Black Dwarf kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia berjalan menuju jendela kemudian membukanya. Red Tiger terkesiap. Tepat dibalik jendela itu, terdapat pemandangan yang benar-benar mengagumkan. Sungai jernih yang mengalir, bulan punama yang tergantung tinggi dilangit, serta kunang-kunang yang menghiasi gelapnya malam._

"Sungguh indah," Bisik Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk dan menjawab,  
"Disinilah aku dan saudara-saudaraku tinggal. Dirumah ini,"

_Red Tiger mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju Black Dwarf._

"Kalau begitu, dimanakah sekarang saudara-saudaramu?" Tanya Kagami.

_Black Dwarf menunjuk gua dipinggir hutan. Gua itu besar dan condong kebarat. Tempatnya tepat disampig sungai. Terdapat cahaya dari celah-celah mulut gua itu._

"Saudara-saudaraku tadi sedang mencari tambang. Mungkin sekarang mereka dalam perjalanan pulang." Jawab Kuroko. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kagami intes. Kagami, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, blushing. "Kalau boleh tau, Nona, siapa nama anda?" Tanya Kuroko.

_Red Tiger tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya._

"Namaku Red Tiger, Black Dwarf. Salam kenal."

"Yak! CUT!" Arisawa menyilangkan tangannya sambil tersneyum labar. "Hebat! Hebat! Hebat sekali Kuroko, Kagami! Sungguh! Kalian mungkin bisa bermain di Hollywood saat besar nanti! oh─dan mungkin saja kalian akan mengajukan bahwa aku yang mengasah bakat terpendam kalian, jika suatu saat nanti kalian diwawancarai!" Arisawa tertawa bangga.

"Aku benci cerita ini." Desis Aomine berbahaya.

Arisawa mendelik.

"Hanya karena Kagami_mu_ disentuh orang lain, kau sampai meradang begitu, Aomine?! Sadar dong! Kau belum tau dirimu menjadi peranan apa!" Bentak Arisawa kesal karena naskah dan cerita miliknya diejek.

"Yuuki, Daiki, cukup." Perintah Akashi. Keduanya langsung menutup mulut, takut disapa gunting kesayangannya.

"Sudahlah, Aomine," Kagami mendekat dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Aomine dengan telunjuknya. "Jangan cemburu terus. Itu menyebalkan, kau tau?"

Kemarahan Aomine meluap, dan semua orang memuji sifat keibuan Kagami.

"Aaahh… andai saja aku punya uke seperti itu…" Gumam Takao. Kise menoleh, melirik Midorima sebentar yang kelihatan ber-twitch twitch-ria, kemudian berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tawanya.

"Aku juga iri kepada Aominecchi kok, Takaocchi. Kagamicchi benar-benar baik, berhati Ibu ditambah malaikat," Komentar Kise.

Kuroko sudah bersiap untuk mengignite pass punggung Kise.

"Kalau begitu aku beruntung," Akashi ikut nimbrung. "Karena aku memiliki uke yang hatinya juga menyerupai malaikat."

Takao dan Kise menyumpah penuh dendam didalam hati, mengapa orang yang berhati iblis dapat memiliki seorang malaikat?

Tanyakan pada _oha-asa _yang bergoyang, Kise, Takao.

**TBC**

A/N: terimakasih sudah review lagiiii~~~! Sumpah seneng banget pas tau kalau ff absurd ini ada yang baca *sobsob* /ditendang/ ada yang tanya, siapa main pairing Kagami? Wah, itusih belum bisa diberi tau~ ntar spoiler~ /digigit readers/

Terus baca ff ini ya, dan jangan lupa review. Karena komentar redaers-tachi dan senpai-tachi sekalian membangun Baka~~

Arigachu~

─BakaFujo


End file.
